<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Y2】爱情魔法——情人节贺文 by AlikoTsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424603">【Y2】爱情魔法——情人节贺文</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikoTsuki/pseuds/AlikoTsuki'>AlikoTsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, SN, Y2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikoTsuki/pseuds/AlikoTsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>·Y2的情人节小甜饼<br/>·关于许愿得到爱情的故事<br/>·超自然N部曲 ：3/N，3400字➕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Y2】爱情魔法——情人节贺文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>
二宫手下按键不停，时不时抬头看一眼出现在面前、悬空的柴犬头人身“神明”。<br/>
“做…什…么……”</p><p>“这是柴犬之神给你的特别礼物哦，可以实现你一个愿望，汪！”</p><p>“啊，至少请哆啦A梦来……”</p><p>“喂！快说，愿望，汪！”</p><p>“什么都可以？那，让隔壁部门的樱井翔喜欢上我。”</p><p>“胡闹，汪！爱情需要自己争取！居然如此轻慢神明，需要给你点教训汪汪！”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p> </p><p>02<br/>
“二宫君！吃早饭了吗！来，给你吃！”<br/>
“Nino酱，听说你喜欢汉堡肉……我做了给你吃…”<br/>
“诶，二宫，我多买了一份咖啡，送你喝好了。”<br/>
“Nino，你是不是喜欢玩帕子哆啦呀，我侄女也喜欢的，这个到底怎么玩啊……”<br/>
“二宫部长，你看我的roadmap这样写好不好？”<br/>
……</p><p>二宫一次次地从材料里抬起头，眯起眼睛营业微笑：嗯嗯，好的；不了不了，谢谢。<br/>
做创意工作的怕思路被打断，但这一上午，熟的不熟的，同事都来给自己送吃的喝的聊闲天。</p><p>思路断到接不上，饶是脾气好的二宫也快受不起这样的好意了。<br/>
他深吸一口气，准备借着吐槽的笑问个清楚，你们今天到底是怎么了。</p><p>脚步声靠近，<br/>
好的，就问你了！二宫抬起头堆起笑容，却没开得了口。<br/>
些许低沉沙哑但温柔的声音响起：<br/>
“一起去吃饭吗，Nino。”</p><p>“……去。”</p><p>03<br/>
“樱井桑，很少见你中午出来带薪吃饭诶，fufufu……”<br/>
“啊…嗯。”</p><p>二宫的手在桌下攥了攥，怎么总被人夸奖能说会道的自己，却热不起来和樱井翔的场合。</p><p>“噗，咳咳咳…”</p><p>“啊，樱井桑！”二宫把纸巾递过去，咬着下唇看着被饭粒呛到的樱井。<br/>
对面的人眼睛大又水灵，被呛得神色慌乱，他一把捂住了上半张脸。</p><p>“诶？！不要紧吧樱井桑！”</p><p>“@#￥%……&amp;*……”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“太丢人了，在Nino面前这样……”</p><p>二宫赶紧站起身坐到和樱井同一侧，靠着肩膀拍他后背，无意识地凑近了许多。<br/>
“没关系的。”</p><p>“！@#￥%……&amp;*”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“好近…Nino太可爱了…”</p><p>“诶？！”</p><p>04<br/>
“57、58、59、好，六点！下班！”<br/>
二宫从工位上站起来，拎起早就收拾好的包，和周围同事说着辛苦了，却没想到一阵骚动。<br/>
“二宫桑下班了呀，我顺路带你一段？”<br/>
“Nino，一起去吃点什么吗？楼下新开了一家茶餐厅。”<br/>
“不了不了，谢谢……”</p><p>“Ninomi。”<br/>
“诶？！”二宫扭过头瞪圆了眼睛，这是什么亲近的称呼啊，樱井翔搞什么。<br/>
办公室里也一瞬间安静下来，都看向樱井翔的方向。<br/>
“……ya。Ninomiya。”</p><p>“嗯？”<br/>
“……没事了。”</p><p>不知怎么的，二宫似乎感觉到周围的人松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>05<br/>
接下来的半个月里，二宫都在办公室的“爱意”中浸泡，他甚至忍不住想去打探一下是不是自己快要被公司裁员了，这是在提前给他打预防针。</p><p>周五下班后的回家路上接到樱井的电话，二宫心下一沉。<br/>
“拜托就算是要开除我也别选在这个美好的时候通知吧……”叹着气接起电话。</p><p>“是我，樱井翔。”<br/>
“嗯……请讲。”<br/>
“Nino调子怎样！”<br/>
“诶？啊……嗯，还不错，目前为止。”<br/>
“那就好，下周我们两个要一起出差哦。”</p><p>挂断电话没多久，手机又一次响起，二宫以为是樱井有什么事忘了交代，没有看来电就接了起来。</p><p>“是我，汪，这个惩罚如何？”<br/>
二宫缓缓踩下刹车，跟在前车后停下。他回想了一下被同事朋友强行塞满的信箱和后备箱。</p><p>“所以惩罚是让周围人都喜欢上我？”<br/>
“是啊汪，很负担吧。”</p><p>“突然出现要帮我实现什么愿望，又自顾自地给我什么惩罚，现在又莫名其妙地用起手机了！”</p><p>二宫是个擅长忍耐的人，但现在烦躁快把人吞没。他不听对面说完就挂断了，重重叹了一口气，靠在驾驶座上。<br/>
烦躁地生着什么神明的气，背后的原因很简单不是吗。</p><p> </p><p>06<br/>
他最近的每个中午都和樱井翔一起吃午饭，下班之后也偶尔会在Line聊些工作之外的事，开始的切口便是作为校友的共同回忆。</p><p>后来一起出差的时候，两个人在异乡随便找一家居酒屋，樱井喝得有些多了，挠挠自己的肩膀，趴在桌子上湿漉漉地望着二宫，嘟囔着：“Nino你的脸和耳朵好红，可爱，嘿嘿。”<br/>
二宫感觉自己的脸烧得更红了，拿起餐巾纸擦擦嘴边，fufufu地笑。</p><p>忘了是怎样找到酒店的，自然也解释不了为什么两个人早晨一睁眼就看到对方的脸只隔了三厘米。<br/>
樱井拍着自己的脸，翻下床捡起自己睡掉的了裤子，嘴上说着牙白牙白牙白和果咩果咩果咩。<br/>
二宫见状苦笑了一声，也道歉起来，比樱井郑重得多。</p><p>“对不起，樱井桑。”</p><p>“怎么了啊，Nino，不是……不是早就叫我翔酱了吗……”</p><p>“嗯，总之对不起。”对不起把你卷进来，莫名其妙地开始喜欢我。</p><p>“到底怎么了啊Nino。”樱井提着裤子就绕过床凑到二宫身边。</p><p>“我们什么都没有发生的……你看，呃，也不用看了。”别讨厌我。<br/>
二宫撩开被子，又火速盖上。</p><p>“不是，Nino，真发生什么也……不是，我不是要真的和你发生什么，但绝对不是讨厌你的意思！啊——解释不清！”<br/>
二宫只是嘟囔着没事没事，又背过身去把自己埋进被子里，樱井也只好悻悻地闭上嘴。</p><p> </p><p>07<br/>
二宫部长和樱井部长出差回来就同时休年假的消息让两个部门都吃惊了。<br/>
毕竟他们是一个户外派，一个室内派；一个工作起来强势把握距离，一个笑眯眯地好说话。<br/>
在外人看来，两人最大的联系是同一个大学毕业。</p><p>实际是休年假的两人并没有见面，那天的事各有各的神伤。<br/>
但假期的最后一天，樱井还是去了二宫家，目的是登门道歉。</p><p>“樱井桑这么纠结那天的事吗，我真的很抱歉。但我们只是睡在一起了，字面意思上的，起来身上都干干净净的。”</p><p>樱井只是低头吃着二宫做的千层面，嘴里塞得满满的。<br/>
“唔，嗯嗯……”咕噜一阵咽下去之后，樱井歪头皱着眉。“但我还是觉得我需要道歉。”</p><p>二宫不耐烦，站起来双手撑着桌子，居高临下地盯着樱井：<br/>
“道歉来道歉去的，樱井翔，如果我说，你来亲我，我就原谅你……唔！”<br/>
二宫第一次笑起自己的卑劣，因为神明的魔法加持，就要樱井翔吻自己，他知道樱井翔不会拒绝。神明玩笑似的惩罚让他每天都喜忧参半，像是活在幻象里，这样一想，的确是残忍的惩罚。</p><p>你喜欢的人也喜欢着你，可这并不是他本意。</p><p> </p><p>08<br/>
樱井不犹豫地也站起身凑近了吻他是二宫预料到的，但伸了舌头却是状况之外的。<br/>
二宫心里默念着就这一次，不由自主地回应起来。<br/>
白日的光就算闭上眼睛也能透进来。</p><p>樱井抵着他的额头，蹭着他的鼻子，问他：可以给我一次机会吗。<br/>
被二宫一把推开时的错愕与懊悔让二宫如此希望他是真的喜欢自己，却又不希望是这样。</p><p>“对不起，Nino……”樱井翔心情跌落谷底，抬头却看见几乎要哭出来的二宫。</p><p>“狗屁魔法，快结束吧。”二宫喃喃说着，望向别处。<br/>
樱井擅自会意，他觉得自己此时真的已经搞砸了一切，二宫大概真的不愿意理他这样。</p><p>“对不起，Nino，我简直像着魔一样，我不知道我在做什么了……”</p><p>“是啊，就是着魔了。说到着魔，我要向你道歉，都是我的错。”</p><p>“求求你不要道歉了，Nino，我喜欢你，你知道吗？”</p><p>“我当然知道啊。我也喜欢你。但你不会明白的，你不讨厌我，就已经谢天谢地了知道吗。”</p><p>樱井只是茫然地摇头，他捧着二宫的脸颊，想要看清楚情况，但最后只是被一通公司电话叫走提前收假。</p><p>09<br/>
年假休完，距离二宫许下所谓愿望已有一个月之久。<br/>
二宫气压比以往低了很多，再上班时也没有人打扰他了。一眼望见办公桌上放了一套被包起来的最新游戏，不用看也知道是樱井翔送的。</p><p>无论怎么说，似乎一切都在恢复正常了，同事们的过分殷勤没有了，樱井临走前的眼神也说明了一切。一切都步入该死的正轨了。</p><p>手机响了，又是那个来自什么柴犬之神的号码。<br/>
“怎么样啊，汪！”<br/>
“我要怎样做，你才能让周围人都别再喜欢我了。”<br/>
“汪呜？你在说什么呢，那个惩罚，半个月前就结束了啊，上次打电话就是想告诉你，没想到你根本不听……”<br/>
二宫第一次明白，原来小说里所谓的“脑子轰的一下”是有实感的。此刻他觉得耳朵和脸颊迅速灼烧起来，连同如擂鼓般的心。</p><p>所以，后来那些事，那个吻，都是发生在魔法失效之后的。</p><p>听筒里还在喋喋不休，但二宫此刻眼中只有低着头推开自己办公室门的樱井翔。<br/>
“那个，Nino，我还是想和你一起吃饭。你别生气了，我们做朋友也行的，别一下子不理我哦……”<br/>
“樱井翔！”<br/>
被点名的人像是只受惊的仓鼠：“呜啊！有！”<br/>
“你喜不喜欢我？”<br/>
“喜欢啊，最喜欢Nino了……想要恋爱的那种，想要一直一直在一起的那种。”<br/>
“谢啦柴犬之神。”二宫只说了那么一句便把手机放到一边，在樱井好奇究竟什么是柴犬之神的时候，凑过去吻住了他。</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————小番外</p><p>正式确认情侣关系并同居的两个人再kiss时伸舌头，可就不会再浅尝辄止了。<br/>
二宫某一天突然一个翻身滚进樱井怀里，问他什么时候喜欢上自己的。<br/>
樱井说，大学的时候。后来进了一家公司，又是担心办公室恋情对二宫影响不好，又是担心自己吓到二宫一直没有表白。直到某天突然发现大家都很喜欢自己的暗恋对象，危机感熊熊燃烧，火速加快速度要表白。一次次的以为自己搞砸了，但最后还好表明心意。说着就又去吻二宫。<br/>
二宫被亲得七荤八素，舔舔唇角，问他现在怎么不担心办公室恋情了？<br/>
樱井抱着二宫的手臂紧了紧，<br/>
“真心喜欢的人，怎么能忍住只在远处观望，按兵不动啊……”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>